Fox In the Family
by LuyonGiyen
Summary: AU. After the loss of his mother and many years in an orphanage, young Nicholas Wilde is finally given the chance to have a family again. However, it turns out he is being taken in by the most unlikely of mammals who have the most peculiar daughter. See what happens when a fox moves in with a family of...bunnies.
1. Chapter 1

The world isn't always fair to some mammals. It will sometimes do bad things to very good mammals and will leave then to deal with the aftermath.

In the streets of zootopia, there had been an accident. A small car had been hit by a much larger car. With the wide variety of mammals of different sizes, it's not uncommon that these sort of thing happen. The driver of the larger car, a rhino in a light blue button up t-shirt, had just gotten off after working a night shift and was feeling drowsy behind the wheel. He fell asleep behind the wheel and ran a red light, and that's when it happened. The two cars had collided with the large car pinning the smaller car up against the side of a building. The rhino was startled awake at the feeling of the collision and as he realized what had happened, he was filled with dread.

He hopped out of his car and ran around to the front to see the damage. The smaller car was halfway crashed and he had no doubts that the driver was dead, but he still wanted to be sure and got closer. As he got closer he saw what appeared to be a vixen in the drivers seat covered in blood and death in her eyes. Foxes were not the most trustworthy of all mammals and were hated by most. Even the rhino admitted he didn't think to highly of them but he had never wanted to hurt one. As he slowly backed away he felt terrified and thought it would be best if he walked away from the situation. He called 911 to let the police know there was a hit and run, then got back in his car and drove off. As the wrecked car sat there, the only things coming from it was smoke and car fluids. Then, from out of nowhere, a small kit emerged from the back seat. He was covered in scars and blood, and his eyes were dazed and full of tears. He climbed into the front seat to get a look at what had happened.

"Mom, what happened?" The kit said as he looked at the wrecked car. When he got no answer, he turned to look at his mother and was filled with horror at the sight of her dead corpse. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. All he could do was stare. He couldn't believe what was happening. Within minutes the police showed up to assess the damage. They found the kit in the passenger seat and carried him over to the ambulance on site. The kit was just in a daze. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He knew that he will never be the same again. How do I know this? Because that kit was me, Nick Wilde.

* * *

 **AN: Hi everyone, Luyon here. I had this idea for a Zootopia fanfic swimming around in my head, and sense I was getting writers block with my other story, I thought I would post this and see what you guys think and if it gets enough attention I may continue posting. thank you for reading and I'll see you later.(well not see but...you know what I mean.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Light shown through the window. Fate would have it that my bunk had to be right next to the window and hit me right in the face with blinding lights. It was barely morning but there was no way I was going to be able to stay asleep in these conditions, so I decided to get up.

It had been nearly 10 years sense the accident. The police didn't know what to do with me afterwards. My father was nowhere to be found and I had no other family on record. I was immediately put into an orphanage run by a family of otters called the Ottertons. They where a nice enough group of mammals to me, but obviously we're not to having a fox in there home.I had been going in and out of foster home after foster home, from orphanage to orphanage.

Not one of them wanted me and the only excuse they had was that was a fox. I got a lot of those reactions from the families I want to over the years and got too feel all that prejudice from a young age. I couldn't understand why everyone hated me because I was a fox. Because of something I couldn't control. However now I know that these mammals will hate me no matter who I am, they will only see a shifty untrustworthy fox.

I grew to except that fact. That no parents will every want me. Well...now they won't have to worry about me. I was 16 now. In a couple years I'll be 18 and I won't be able to stay in the orphanage anymore. I'll have to go and try to live on my own. It's funny I was that like it's going to be a walk in the park, but I know that because I'm a fox I'll probably end up living under a bridge somewhere. I have no idea how I'll ever pay for food, let alone make money at all. But to be honest, at this point I'd rather be out there alone then here surrounded by hatred.

As I got up I walked out into the hall and into the bathroom to freshen up. The bathroom had many sinks of different sizes in order to accommodate many different species. I went to the one my size and splashed some water in my face. The cold water did wonders at waking me up and getting the sleep out of my eyes. Of course that was the only moment of a calm refreshing feeling I would ever get in a usual day. As I lifted up my head and looked back in the mirror, in the reflection I say behind me was two rams and a large bull with a menacing smile. And they where close.

And so it begins.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the **fox**." Said the bull(who ironically called himself Bull). Like clockwork I was filled with annoyance and dropped head in a sigh. I was starting to bedome a routine to have them pick on me everyday and I was starting to become numb to it all.

Until they got physical.

In an instant I was turned around and pushed into the wall. "Hey, I'm talking to you **FOX**!" His ugly mug had adorned a crucked snarl and angry eyes. I know he was seconds away from doing what he came here to do and once again I was going to be going back to sleep right there on the bathroom floor. And if that was the case, there was no way I was going to let him enjoy this.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't understand you at first Bull. You see, I'm not that fluent in dumbass."I false apologetically replied with my hand on chest. The bull's face started to get red with anger. _Good_ I thought, _now for the lackeys._

"Not like your two friends here who I'm sure can't speak any other language considering they hangout with your poor excuse of a cow all day." With that, now they were all fuming. Bull now having pure rage on him face grabbed my shirt collar and reared back his fist as he picked me up off the ground.

"You think you're funny you little pest." He was seconds away from knocking my teeth. I started to tense up in anticipation when all of a sudden-

"Ehh-hmm!"

All of us froze at that moment and slowly turned our heads to the bathroom entrance. There, standing in the door way, was Mrs. Otterton. _Oh Hallelujah_ i thought as my body relaxed and filled with relief. " Eugene, put him down this instant." She said with a stern voice and in a fraction of a second he let go of my shirt and let me fall to the floor.

"Yes Mrs. Otterton." His demeanor had pulled a complete 180. Now he was like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Well...to be fair, he was only 10. His large size is only because of his species and he does what he can to take advantage of it. Until it comes to Mrs. Otterton. She may have been small, but she carried herself like a giraffe. She would seem to tower over everyone when she was mad, and it was terrifying.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop picking on Nicholas?" Her words made them all look down at there feet in shame. "If I catch any of you picking on Nickolas again you will be getting double chore duties for a month! Now go down stairs and get some Breakfast."

"Yes ma'am." The three said in unison as they walked out of the bathroom. As the bull reached the door, i decided to take the opportunity to get one last jab in.

"See you later, **Eugene**!" I shouted out to him. He stopped in the doorway to look over to me and give me a death glare. I could tell he was embarrassed as I heard his two ram friends snickering in the hallway.

Mrs. Otterton spoke up again. "Now!" And they all vanished. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, till Mrs. Otterton addressed me. "And you, Nicholas!" It was at that point the fear of Mrs. Otterton hit me. I sunk my head down into my shoulders and my ears pinned to the back of my head. "You can't keep egging him on like that. Every day I catch you two in a confrontation, and I'm running out of bandages in the first-aid kit to patch you up."

 _It's not like I start them_ I thought to myself. While my thoughts where saying one thing, I honestly did feel bad about upsetting Mrs. Otterton. Not that she was a mean mammal or anything. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She was one of the few mammals that actually cared about me. Sure she was paid to do so by the government so I don't know how much was real and how much was an act, but sense it was the only kindness I got from...well, anyone really, I didn't want to ruin it.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Otterton." I said to her as I looked up to her slightly giving her puppy dog eyes. She gave me a sigh and walked up to me to put a hand on my cheek.

"What am I going to do with you, Nicholas." She said to me with a smile on her face. I know she wasn't supposed to choose favorites, but I did appreciate how kind and lenient she was to me. I didn't take advantage of it, but I did like being shone a bit of kindness every once in a while. "Now get going to the kitchen and get some breakfast." She said with a smile.

I gave her a smile back and responded back,"yes ma'am." I hoped up and walked out of the bathroom to head to the kitchen. I'm happy to have Mrs. Otterton in my life. I don't remember much of my mother, but if she were alive today, I would hope she was like her.

* * *

 **AN: never write when you are drunk and depressed. lol I hope you like this chapter. I still have a very loose view of where I want to go with this story, but i'll get there. I know it is pretty dark at the start but I guarantee it will get better, just stick around. Thanks for reading and i'll see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, I didn't really want to stick around the orphanage. I mean why would I. All I get there is a bunch of of bullying and hatred. I asked Mrs. Otterton if I could go for a walk around town. She said I could go as long as I take someone with me. Normally I would hate to do that, but thankfully I had a trump card.

Flash the sloth.

We left the building and went of in the city. Well, I did at least. I couldn't tell if Flash liked me or not, but he was always willing to go out with me. Of course he just wanted to to the ice cream shop down the road. Which I didn't mind, cause that gave me a few hours to go and do whatever I want. As he slowly walked down to the ice cream shop, I made my way to the city. For some reason I loved going on walks in the city. Or anywhere really. I know, being a fox, I face hatred wherever I go, but being able to see many different walks of life and all the amazing things that go on fascinated me.

As I walked down the street, I saw the usual shops that had been there for years. However, there was a new store. I grocery store had just opened up downtown and was just opening their doors. You don't get to see many new things here, and I usually know everything that goes on here, so I decided to stop inside for a bit.

As I walked into the store, I realized that it was a new organic food store. I guess it's a pretty good idea to have one of those in the city. Gods know that a health food place could be good for this place. As I walk through the isles, it became pretty clear how new the store was because the shelves where all still being stocked up. There where a bunch of people in the back of the store, most of which looked like farmers finished up their transactions and moving in there products. I've never left the city before so I haven't seen many farmers aside from the stereotypes you see in books or movies. However, if this was any indication of what they are like, it's safe to say all farmers are bunnies. The store had been full up them, bringing in fruits and vegetables and other products of that sort. It was almost comical to see.

 _Well, sense I'm in a store, I might as well guy something._ I thought to myself. I didn't have much money. It's not like I got an allowance, let alone a job, but I've gotten pretty good at finding loose change around while on my walks or doing my chores in the orphanage. Chances are it was dropped by one of the other kids, but hey it's their loss. At least i put it to use. I walked down the isles looking for something that interesting to have. I got to a row that had organic candies and chocolates. I found a small chocolate bar that was made with all these organic and 'healthy' ingredients. And they where very expensive.

 _So it's going to be that kind of store,_ I thought to my self in disgust, _only the rich can live healthy lives, while the poor get shitty food in order to kill us off faster. Figures._

"Hey! What are you doing over there!?" A voice shouted from down the isle.

I looked up from the candy bar in my hand and spun my head around to notice a horse in an apron starring daggers at me. I dipped my head down with a sigh. _Of course. I should have seen this coming._ This would always happen to me whenever I go into store. They will spot me think I'm stealing something then either throw me out or call the cops and make a big scene of things. _Why did I think this place would be any different. Maybe cause it's new. I don't know._

The horse started walking up to me in an aggressive manner. "I asked what you're doing here, fox?" He got right up to my face and grabbed onto my arm with the chocolate bar and held it up. "You where trying to steal this weren't you!?"

At that moment all my defenses went up and I tried to get free and run out of there. They was no point trying to explain myself to him, it's not like he would listen to me anyway"Let go of me!" I shouted at him already dropping the chocolate.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not going to let you just walk away with your crimes, fox!"

At this point I'm start to get mad. There's only so many times I can take being called 'fox'. I finally let it out and shout at the top of my lungs, "I said let me go you stubborn JACKASS!"

And now the horse was fuming and the rage in his eyes where burning. He then picked me up by the wrist and held me against the isle rack. "What did you say to me!? You better learn to respect your elders you little brat!?" At this point I started to realize two things. One being that this guy has way to many issues to be working in customer service, and two I'm about to be punched in the face.

His fist was balled up and he was slowly raising it up. Fear starting to rise within me and I close my eyes ready to except the inevitable.

Then I heard a voice.

"Excuse me sir? What seems to be the problem hear?"

My eyes popped open and we both looked over to see a short, slightly chubby, middle aged bunny. He was standing there with a concerned look on his face addressing the horse.

"I caught this 'fox' trying to steal some candy."

"I WASN'T STEALING ANYTHING!"

"Don't you try to change the story here brat."

"You're the one changing the story here jackass!" The horse and I were going back and forth about the event that just happened. Again the bunny interrupted us.

"Ok, lets all just calm down now. I'm sure there is an explanation to all this. Let's just find out the whole story now." A bit of hope was starting to spark inside of me. I wanted so badly to just get out of this situation.

The horse, however, wanted his own justice. "What's there to find out!? All foxes are thieves and criminals, and this one is no different!"this horse was starting to sound bias, it was almost funny. If it hadn't been for the fist squeezing my arm.

The bunny walked a little closer trying his best to reason with the enraged mammal. "Now look, I'm not going to say I'm too fond of foxes either. I mean, I am a bunny after all," he gave a quick chuckle to emphasize his own joke before clearing his throut, "but I don't think holding up this young fox and making a scene in front of all these people and security cameras will look good on your part to law enforcement." The horse finally noticed all the eye that where on them and how bad of a position he looked to be in. "So how about you set down the fox and all just settle this like adults, alright?"

After thinking over his options, the horse finally calms himself and sets me down while still keeping a hold of my wrist to ensure I didn't go anywhere. Smart on his part, cause I was ready to bolt. The bunny, relieved the confrontation had cooled down, came up to me with his hand out. "Alrighty, now how's about you return what you stole?"

I was annoyed by the arrogance of this bunny for just assuming I was the one at fault, and I let it show in my voice. "I didn't steal anything."

The bunny tried again to get the answer he wanted by trying to sound more stern. "Now look, son, there is no reason to make this harder then it needs to be. You were couldn't red pawed, so just hand over what you took and we can forget this ever happened."

"I'm telling you I wasn't stealing anything! I came in here and picked up a candy bar. I wanted to buy if but I didn't have the money. Before I could put it back this jackass grabbed me and started throwing accusations just like you did! And now there if the candy bar on the floor that I was accused of stealing and yet here I am still being accused for just being a fox and nothing else." At this point I was starting to shake with anger. I was getting so sick of being accused of things I didn't do. _Why is it always me,_ I thought. _Just because I'm a fox_. My explaining was pointless. I know no one would believe me. It was only a matter of time till the police got involved and they had to call the orphanage to come and take me home. And of course once they saw that flash wasn't with me I would get into every more trouble with Mrs. Otterton.

As I was the look ok suprise on the bunnies face. I could tell right there it was over for me. I started to brace myself for the hellstorm that was about to come...any second now...

But it didn't happen...instead the bunny walked over and picked up the candy bar. "Sir, how much for this chocolate bar?"

All I could do was stare at the bunny in confusion. _What was happening?_

"$4." The horse said with the same confusion in his face that I had. The bunny they pulled out his wallet and rummaged through it looked for some money.

 _Seriously, what is going on?_

The bunny then handed the money to the horse and he hesitantly took it. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir." The bunny said with a warm smile. The horse said nothing for a few minutes just looking at the bills in his hand. Finally he looked up, nodded to the bunny and walked back over to the cash register. After he was a few feet away, the bunny turned towards me with a smile. He walked up to me and held it out to me. "Here you go son."

 _What?_

* * *

 **AN: Hmmm, I wonder who the bunny is? Well you will find out on the next chapter, for now ill let you wonder what will happen next. I will soon get some more happy moments into the story and it will start to get better for Nick. I'll get the next chapter up next week. hope you guys are enjoying so far and you stay toned for the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Please read the note at the end if you want to play a vital role to this story.**

* * *

I could not comprehend what was going on right now. Here in front of me was a bunny holding out a candy bar that he just bought for me expecting me to just take it. That alone made me skeptical, but what made it worse was his exceptionally warm smile. I just couldn't understand what his motives where for buying it for me, or if he even had one at all. I just stood there, staring at the candy bar in front of me.

"Go on now, take it." He said with a smile, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked back and forth between him and the candy bar. I didn't really know what to do at that moment. Slowly I reached for the candy and took it from his hand. The bunny's warm smile got even warmer as he spoke again. "Sorry about this whole misunderstanding, I didn't know the whole story."

 _No shit._ I thought to myself but thought it be better not to say out loud. I was still a little confused by his behavior and didn't really know how to feel about it. But what I did know is that, whether it was sincere or not, he was being generally nice to me. I decided I might as well return the pleasantries. "No no, it's ok. It happens all the time, so I'm kinda use to it now." I said to him.

I could see a bit of disappointment flash on his face sir a second after hearing me say that. I don't know why he had that look about him but I had to admit, it was better then the look of disgust that I would get from most mammals. In a strange, somewhat sadistic way, I felt good to see that look on his face. Just knowing that someone actually felt sorry for me...

I shook my head away from my thoughts, "well, uh...thanks for the candy bar Mr..."

"Hopps. Stuart Hopps." He said to me as he held out his paw to me. I was almost taken back by his offer. _Nobody's offered to shake my paw before._

"Nicholas." I replied as I grabbed him paw to give it a shake. The feeling I was getting from this confrontation was so warming and uplifting. The feeling must have put a funny look on my face, cause Stuart chuckled under his smile.

"Well Nicholas, it looks like the boys are finished unloading...how's about I give you a ride home." He said while pointing back to his trucks. Now I may not be the kind of mammal to given much, but i was still taught at a young age that it was a bad idea to accept rides from strangers. You never knew what they might try to do to you. However, with how this bunny and acted towards me so far I'm pretty sure it's safe to say he wasn't a threat. Hell, he probably thought I was still a threat. Also...

"Can I ride in the big rig?" I said with a hopeful look in my eyes. Like hell I was going to pass this opportunity up.

He gave me a hearty laugh. "Well, why not."

He said while wiping away a tear. I jumped with excitement. This was going to be awesome. We went out behind the store and Stuart told his workers that he was going to drive me home. I jumped up the large steps to the passenger side seat while Stuart hopped into the drivers seat and started up the truck. "Where too?"

"Corner of Palm and Academy, just a few blocks away." I had told him. We started on our way, the rumbling of the truck beneath us, and Stuart started telling me stories about his farm and his large family. Apparently he had 275 kits and counting. I guess that's to be expected of bunnies, but still... gods damn. All the same he still knew every single one of there names. It was pretty admirable. After a few minutes, we started telling each other jokes. I had told him some of my favorites and I could tell I was getting a genuine laugh out of him. It felt amazing to actually have someone laugh at my jokes for once instead of walking away or just telling me to shut up. He also shared some of his jokes. I could never really identify what is considered a 'dad joke', for obvious reasons, but Stuart gave me a pretty good idea of what they where like. And they where funny.

 _Dad..._

I don't know why, but that thought kept going through my mind. Well, actually I do know why. The casually open discussions. The kind and generous behavior. The 'dad jokes'. Is this what it was like having a dad? I never knew my dad. He left the picture before I was even born. The closest thing I have is Mr. Otterton and he wasn't really around much. He ran a flower store after all and always had work. So I didn't really know what a real father figure was like. But now I'm starting to see what it's like. _Maybe... maybe he could be..._

And then came the inevitable question.

"So, tell me a bit about your family Nicholas." I froze and my eyes went wide. I knew this question was bound to be asked eventually, I just hoped it...didn't.

"Ummm...well, um. The thing is, uh...I...I don't..." I kept stuttering my words trying to explain to him my situation. I had never had trouble telling people before. Hey, I'm Nicholas. My mom is dead and my dad abandoned me before I was born. Why couldn't I say it this time. Stuart was giving me a questioning look waiting for my answer. We pulled up to my stop and I couldn't look him in the eyes to give him an answer. However, without ever looking, I could tell he had looked out the window. With one work, I could tell the pieces started to fall in place in his mind.

"Oh."

That word made me shrink. Here I was, starting to feel like I made a new friend. Someone that would understand me and wouldn't judge me. Now that he knows the truth, the judging eyes will start and I will look like some pathetic orphan that nobody wants. _Well, the situation got awkward...better get out while I can._ I thought to myself. I let out a sigh before went to climb out of the truck. At this point I just wanted to get out of there before things could get any worse.

"Wait, Nicholas!" He said to me as he grabbed my shoulder. I froze again. _What should I do?_ I thought. _Should I run? Should I stay? What was he going to say? What should I say?_ I slowly turned to him and for the first time in a while got a look at his face. He had a look of hurt and concern on his face "what happened, son?"

 _Well...I guess at this point there is no reason not to tell him._ I finally decided. I turned back to the front of the truck and laid my head back on the seat. I took a deep breath, "when I was six years old, I was with my mom in the car. She had just got the car and was sending off to school. It was the first time I had ever been in a car and I was so excited." I said as a small smile came on my face. Stuart was sitting patiently, letting me tell my story. I took another deep breath.

"As we drove down town, I watched all the buildings passing by quickly. I noticed my mom watching me in the rear view mirror, chuckling at my excitement and I couldn't help but smile as hard as I could." I started to chock up a bit trying to tell my story. My eyes started to get watery and hard to keep open. Stuart must have noticed this, because he reached over and put his paw on my shoulder. The reassurance wasn't enough to stop the tears, but it did give me the strength to continue my story. I took another breath.

"Seconds after that, a car had slammed into us...I became so stunned from the impact that I didn't have time to react before I blacked out...when I came to, I didn't know where I was or what happened. I looked up to my mom wo figure out what happened, but...she was long gone. She was just...gone." I said as a few tears ran down my cheeks. It became so hard to hold in my feelings, and at this point I almost didn't want too. Stuart started rubbing my back to comfort me some more. "When the cops found us, I was taken to the hospital to get checked up. The doctors couldn't find any records on me, let alone a point of contact. So, ever sense that day I have been in this orphanage going from foster home to foster home trying to find where I belong... but big shocker, nobody wants a shifty little fox in their home."

"I'm so sorry Nicholas." Stuart said with a somber voice. He was trying hard to comfort me through the story. I don't know, but it really was helping to fight back the tears. After a few seconds of silence, Stuart spoke up again. "What about your father?"

Yet another sour subject for me. Every time I had thought about him, it never made me feel sad or angry, just confused. "I never really knew the guy. He had left before my mom even gave birth to me, according to here. After the accident, the police didn't give me too much info about him. Whether he was alive or not, they just said they couldn't contact him."

"Looks like you've been given a pretty bad hand, huh son?" Stuart said with a small and very weak smile on his face. I gave a small chuckle in return to welcome his bad joke in an effort to lighten the mood. Stuart let out a sigh and turned me to face him. I looked into his eyes and saw a sort of strength in them. A strength that can only acquired through enduring hardship. "I'm really sorry for the life you've had to live Nicholas. I won't say I know what you have seen through, cause I don't and probably never will. But I do know what is like to go through hardships and face your demons. What I have learned over the years is that the world will always throw you some curveballs and can leave you with a few scars. But as long as we keep working hard, keep moving forward and keep on smiling, things start to get a little better. It may take years or it can happen in minutes...but...it will happen." His words where like a bad , generic motivational speech...and yet, it made me feel so warm inside. That speech had made me give the most genuine smile I had ever given sense the accident, and it became even more genuine when Stuart had returned it. "You're a really good kit, Nicholas, I can tell you are and once other mammals see that, I'm positive they will love you."

It happened so suddenly, but I couldn't control myself. I was feeling so happy and emotional that I just had to do it. Before he could react I reached over and hugged him. "Thank you Stuart." I said to him in a soft voice. I didn't bother trying to hold back the tears as I continued, "when I do find a family that wants me, I hope they are like you." Stuart chuckled at that and returned the hug.

As I pulled away, I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath. Keeping a smile on my face, I nodded to Stuart and thanked him for the ride as I exited the large truck. As I walked down the path towards the orphanage, I felt so up lifted. I felt a new confidence about me, like my life was about to turn around and start a new. _I hope I get to meet Stuart again._ I thought to myself. I walked into the building and as I shut the door, I stood there for a minute. I was back at the orphanage, surrounded by mammals that hate me. But I wasn't going to let that bother me. Not anymore. _Today is going to be a new day. A new Nick._ I thought. _I'm going to show the world who I really am and prove I'm more then just a fox. And if mammals don't like me, I'll just keep smiling till they see it too._ I had my new resolve. I was ready to face my reality again and change it. I turned to walk down the hall, and just as I took my first step, there was a knock at the door. I turned back at the door, wondering who it could be. "I got it!" I shouted to let everyone else know, and opened the door.

"Stuart?"

There in the door way was the bunny from just a few minutes ago. I was a little confused to see him there. I was nice to see him, of course, but it didn't stop me from wondering why he was still here. _I could have sworn I heard him drive away_.

"Hey there Nicky. Ha, just uh... just in the neighborhood and thought I'd say hi." Another dad joke. I couldn't help but laugh at it despite my confusion.

"Really now, it's been so long, I'm glad you dropped by." I said in an exaggerated surprise. We both shared a laugh at that. As great it was to talk to him again, I was still wondering why he was here. "Seriously though, why are you still here?"

Stuart let out a sigh, "well... as I was driving away, I got to thinking a bit. I thought that you deserve to go to a good family. The more I was thinking about it, I started to think of ways I could maybe help you find the perfect family for you. Then I suddenly got the most obvious idea." _Wait..._ he posted for a second leaving me to my thoughts. _Is he..._ "now I'm going to have to talk it over the Mrs. first of course to see if it's ok with her fiyand work out the details, but..." _is he suggesting that I..._ then to my relief he finally said it. "How would you like to come live with my family, son?"

Two thoughts ran through my head at that moment. The first had been how happy I was. I finally got the second chance I was just wishing for. The only reaction I could muster was to hug him, to which he returned gratefully. And then the second thought hit me.

 _I forgot flash._

* * *

 **AN: well another chapter down and many more to come. from here on out is where the real story gets started, and I'm sure you are all wondering how the family will react. well stay tuned to find out. but on that note, I started thinking what will this all be like from judies point of view as well. so I'm wondering if you guys would like to see that as well. if so, how should I do it? should I do every other chapter from her POV? or should I start another story line through her POV? I don't know, let me know what you guys think and if I even should. either way thank you for reading and ill see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day. I was finally going to leave this place. For the last week, Mr. And Mrs. Hopps have been working out the details with Mrs. Otterton and getting all the paperwork signed. While they did that, I had been getting my things together and been trying to mentally prepare myself for the fact that I was moving in with bunnies. Had it been any other species it wouldn't be that important, but the fact that bunnies have always been natural born enemies to foxes I could only assume that the family might have some issues with the idea. However, after meeting Stuart, and soon there after his wife Bonnie, and seeing how open minded they were being about the situation, I felt confident and hopeful that the rest of the family would feel the same way. I couldn't know for sure , but I had a good feeling about the whole thing.

When I was finished packing, I headed down to Mrs. Otterton's office to meet up with my new parents. Stuart was standing there with Bonnie in the doorway talking with Mrs. Otterton until they noticed walk up to the office. Once there, Mrs. Otterton pulled us all in to finish signing the last of the paperwork.

"Congratulations Nicholas, you are now officially a member of the Hopps family." Mrs. Otterton said with a smile on her face. It was actually pretty hard to say goodbye to her. She was pretty much the closest thing I had to a mother, and leaving her after all this time was actually getting me pretty emotional. I did my best to hold in my tears as I hugged her and said my goodbyes. And now was the time to finally head out, to see my new home, to meet my new family. I was getting so excited that I was shaking a little bit as I left the orphanage. I hoped into Stu-I mean, 'dad's' little blue truck and sat between him and Bon- 'mom'. _It's going to take some time getting use to calling them that._ I thought to myself. We all got into the truck and although it was kinda cramped, it was also comforting sitting sitting next to my new parents.

We drove for several hours, passing by many large buildings and through the city's many biomes, till we eventually left the city and entered the country side. This had been my first time out of the zootopia, and passing by all the mountains, hills and farmlands was absolutely fantastic to me. With all that time driving, I got to think more about my new family and many questions started popping into my head. Would they like me? Did they know I was a fox? Did it matter to them? All these questions I was asking myself in my head must have shown on my face, because Bonnie spoke up.

"You nervous?" She said in a kind voice. I glanced over at her, then to Stuart, then back to the road ahead again.

"Terrified."

Both of them chuckled. "Well don't be. I'm sure everyone is going to love you." Bonnie's words did calm my nerves a bit, but I did feel I needed to ask the ultimate question.

"Do they know I'm a fox?" I asked. She looked over to Stuart, wondering herself if he had let them. Sensing the silence he looked over at us real quick then back at the road,guessing it was his turn to answer.

"Well, I let the older kids know. I had a feeling the little one wouldn't understand all that well unless they saw for themselves. The older ones could understand better at the very least." From the way he had said that, I became pretty clear that some of them where obviously not happy with arrangement, but at least they "understood" it. And that is why I was terrified.

Bonnie spoke up again. "I know this all must be new to you, moving in with a family of bunnies, but our family has a strong connection with one another and always has each others backs. And now you are part of that family, so no matter what we will be there for you." It started to make sense how she was able to look after so many children and still be sain. She had so much comfort come from her words that I bet she could calm down a raging bull in a China shop. _I still don't understand why bulls hate china so much. Must be because it's hard to make fine art with hooves._ The random thought popped into my head for a quick second before I came back to reality. I smiled at Bonnie, feeling a bit better about meeting everyone. And I guess time passed quicker during our talk, because it looked at though we were already pulling up to what I could only guess was the Family farm. Although it seemed less like a farm and more like a small village.

There where several structures around one large house, all of which looking like little apartment complexes, aside from what was obviously a barn. It was an incredible sight to say the least. I guess with such a large family it would only make sense that all didn't stay in one building. When pulled up next to the barn, we got out of the car and started heading over to the main house, passing by some bunnies along the way. And boy did that feel...ackward. The bunnies we had passed had stopped what they were doing and just stared at me with emotionless faces. Their eyes made me want to shrink into myself with how uncomfortable it was. I couldn't help but stay close behind Bonnie and Stuart trying to act invisible.

Soon enough we got to the main house and walked inside. The look of the house outside was well enough. It was clean and looked freshly painted. The inside, however, it was magnificent. The interior design was amazing and everything looked nice and fancy. On top of that, the place was huge. I stared at the place in awe. Bonnie finally got my attention when she spoke. "Well, what do you think of the place Nicky?" Obviously amused by my reaction.

"I feel like I was adopted by Mr. Warbucks." I said still looking around the place. This had gotten a chuckle from Bonnie and a hearty laugh from Stuart.

"Well there's no need to go singing about how great it is Annie." Stuart said wiping away a tear. I couldn't help but smile back at him. It felt so great to finally have someone that understood my sense of humor. We all walk down the hall a little way till we reached the kitchen. Again, I wanted to stare in awe at how amazing it was, but my attention immediately got pulled to Stuart when he walked over to a little box on the wall. He picked up a little microphone attached to it then pushed the big button on the box and a second later I heard a small echo coming from outside as he spoke. "Attention everyone. There will be a family meeting in dining hall. I repeat, there will be a family meeting in the dining hall. Please head there as soon as possible. Thank you."

 _Well...that wasn't intimidating in the slightest._ I thought to myself. Stuart put back the microphone and looked back over to me. "Ok. That was pretty cool." Was all I could say.

He gave a small chuckle as he led me out of the kitchen and into the dining hall. The hall slowly started to fill many bunnies of varying sizes. All the smaller bunnies shuffling to the the front of us and the bigger ones stayed near the back. Soon enough the entire room was filled to the brim with bunnies all looking our direction. When Bonnie and Stuart where convinced that everyone was there, they finally spoke up.

Stuart started, "So I'm guessing you are wondering why we called this family meeting this evening. Some of you also may have noticed we have a fox with us. Well everyone, I would like you all to meet Nicholas. As of today he is going to be a part of our family."

Bonnie continued, "which means from now on, he will be living with us. So we want you all to think of him as your brother."

The whole room filled with whispers. I couldn't hear what anyone was actually saying but I could only imagine it was about me being a fox. They probably already didn't trust me. I could just see the hateful comments coming any sec-

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO COOL!"

 _Or that could happen..._ the female voice that came from the crowd caught me way off guard. I took a look around to see where it came from when suddenly I saw a bunny bouncing with excitement. And apparently it was contagious too, cause everyone around her slowly started to grow smiles on their faces. Bonnie smiled and laughed at her reaction before speaking. "Well Judy, sense you seem so excited about this new development, how about you do the honors of showing him to his room." Before I could even absorb what was said, the little bunny was already in front of us with a big, bright smile on her face. "You all may go back to what you were doing. Judy his room #210 in building 4, same as yours."

"Got it." She replied happily. I slowly watched as all the bunnies started leaving the hall to go about there day. When I turned back to the bunny in front of me, I was presented with a paw eager to be shaken. "Judy Hopps, pleased to meet you and welcome to the family."

I reached out and hesitantly shook her paw. "Uh...Nick...Hopps I guess now. And thanks." I said with a small smile.

"This is going to be so cool having a fox in the family." She said in a happy voice. "Come on, let's get you to your room."

So maybe this won't be so bad.

* * *

 **AN: So you may be wondering where I have been the last couple of weeks and why I haven't been posting new chapters. Well, simply put without going into to much detail, I have had a rough couple of weeks and didn't have any motivation to write. nothing could have been done about it just needed some time to get my head on straight. But now I'm back and hopefully I will be able to post weekly again.**

 **With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I read your comments and got your opinions on the story and what I've decided to do is stick with Nick's pov and if needed for the story I will briefly jump to Judy's pov for a chapter. look forward to more in the future and i'll see you next time.(I already did my seeing joke before the repost, ill do it again later. haha)**


	6. Chapter 6

"So how old are you?" I was asked by the little bunny as we entered building 4.

"I'm 16." I said as I looked around the inside. The interior here was nice as well. Everything looked clean and new, and gave a real homey feeling.

Judy led me down the hall, "should have guessed we were around the same age. I'm 13."

My gaze had been pulled back to her at what she had said, "Wait...what do you mean by that?"

Judy looked back at me, confused for a minute. Then when it clicked, she explained, "Oh, no one explained the litter houses yet."

"Litter houses?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

As we continued walking, Judy started to explain, " you see Nick, all the large buildings around the farm are the litter houses, where each individual litter lives in. When a litter is born they are kept in the main house till they reach a certain age then they get put in a litter house." We turned a corner to another hall. "That litter grows up together in the same house till they are old enough to move out then the next letter moves it."

I took in all the information, "Huh... well with how many houses there are, your parents must stay busy."

"Pffft..." I heard come from Judy as I say her chuckling and choking on her own breath. "Oh...I will never get that picture out of my head, but that was funny."

I chuckled at her reaction. It wasn't exactly what I had been implying, but I knew exactly where her mind had gone. Before I knew it, we arrived to a door she had opened and gestured me to enter. " Welp, here we are your new room."

I walked inside to see the standard package; bed, dresser, desk, and closet. It may have been nothing special for most mammals, but to me it was special just to have a place to call my own. My first room to myself. I couldn't contain my joy as a smile grew on my face. I walked in, placing my bag down then flopped on the bed. It was so much softer then I was use to, but I wouldn't want it any other way. This was all like a dream come true. After a minute I looked over to the door to notice a still exited bunny waiting. I sat up to address her, "was there something else you wanted to show me?"

Before I could register her movements, she was already in front of me, ahold of my arm ready to pull, "Well duh, I have to give you a tour of property."

 _Tour? Property? Yikes._ I thought. I had seen enough of the property in passing to know that this would take a while to get to everything, and frankly I was already exhausted. "Yeah, how about we don't and say we did, kay?"

Judy looked slightly disappointed at that, "What? But we have a lot to get through and plenty of day light left. Are you saying you want to just lay around for the rest of the day?"

I couldn't stop the smirk from showing on my face, "Am I saying that? Yes, yes I am."

A mild scowl appeared on her face. _Haha priceless._ I thought. "Look uh...sis...honestly I'm just kinda warn out by...well, everything really. How's about we do the tour first thing in the morning so I can get a little rest now, sound good?"

I couldn't practically feel the disappointment radiating off of her. I almost thought she was going to start crying until she sighed and a smile was now in front of me. "Okay fine, you can rest today. But I expect you to be bright eyed and bushy tailed by the time I get you in the morning. We have a lot to go over and I want to be done by lunch."she said as she started walking away.

I gave her a two finger salute, "Roger that, oh Capitan." The action made her chuckle as she closed the door behind her. Finally having the room to myself, I laidback on my bed again and took it all in. It still all feels so surreal actually being part of a family now. Frankly I never thought it would happen, and yet here I am. Parents that love and care about me, a room to myself, an unholy number siblings. Speaking of, that Judy seems like an interesting mammal. Didn't even flinch at the idea of having a fox as a brother. If I had to guess, I would say she is also the odd ball of the family. Well, like they say, you can pick your nose, not your family, and I definitely won't.

I laughed at my own thoughts as I got up and pulled my bag up onto my bed. I didn't have to much to unpack, just a couple pairs of clothes. 7 to be exact, one for each day of the week. Except for the one shirt I bought with my own allowance. A nice green Pawaiian button up. Some mammals considered it to be tacky, but I felt it looked good on me. Plus the green made my eyes pop. If the opportunity ever came up where I encountered a good looking vixen, this shirt would win them over, I'm sure of it.

As I continue to put my things, I heard a know on my door. A second later Stu had popped his head in, "Hey there sport, how ya like the new room?"

I smiled at him and looked around the room quizzically, "Well it's missing a tv and a soda machine, but I guess it will have to do." I looked back at him with a sly smile which made him chuckle.

"I'll be sure to get right on that." He countered back with his own joke. We both chuckled at our lameness for a moment before he looked back at me, "seriously though, I'm glad you like it." I smiled back at him. _He truly is the best dad anyone could ask for._ I thought, which slowly caused my smile and head to drop. Stu obviously noticed this, "Something on your mind son?"

Son. Being called that by someone who actually meant it means so much to me, and also slightly scared me. I hesitantly looked back up at him, "It's just that... I never had a family that cared as much as you guys do. Or one as accepting as you. I'm just...just scared. Scared I may do something wrong and you won't want me anymore."

Stu just kept on a warm smile and walked further into the room. As he stood in front of me putting his hand on my shoulder, he spoke, "Son, when I signed those papers, I knew what I was in for. I knew there would be complications and probably some controversy, but when I saw the joy in your face after the papers where signed, I knew I wouldn't regret a single thing." He took me into a quick hug, "you are my son now, and nothing you or anybody else can do will change that." I fought hard to prevent the tears from forming as the hug came to a close. I smile back at him and gave him a nod to let him know that I understood, to which he nodded back. He turned back towards the door and spoke again, " Well then, I need to get back to work. Running a farms a 5-9 job after all."

I tilted my head at that, "Don't you mean 9-5?"

He just smiled at me, "Nope!" I could see in his face there was no sign of a lie. I couldn't help but gulp at the implication that I would be doing that from now on too. Seeing the shock on my face, Stu chuckled, "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just takes some getting use to, and a will give you time to adjust so don't panic if you over sleep. Now, tomorrow I'll give you the day to relax and get yourself settled. But the new day, I want you up, bright and early, ready to work. Understand mister?" He said with a smile and a wink.

I stood up straight and gave him a salute, "Yes sir!" Which made him laugh at my antics. He left the room and shut the door behind him, leaving me alone in my room. I think all the anxiety of the day was finally Started to take its toll on me, as I yawned and stretched my arms. I climbed into my new bed and relaxed. I felt my stress slowly fade as I drifted off to sleep and one final thought slipped into my mind.

 _This is great._

 **AN: Sooo….been a while hasn't it. Without going into to much detail, I've pretty much had an entire life transformation. New state, new house, new career path, and plenty of love and loss. Time and motivation have both been none existent. does that mean all writing will stop? not at all. I still plan on posting chapters and writing more stories. will I be updating weekly or every other week like I said? definitely not. it may take me weeks, maybe even months, to finish new posts. I understand if you don't want to wait around for my stories, but as long as you enjoy the stories when they do come, then that's all that matters. so thank you for reading and I'll catch you all later.**


End file.
